Star Wars: Cronicles of the Force
by King Cairo
Summary: Shaak Ti swore to never take another padawan. This is the tale of the child she broke her vow for. A child who uses the Force in unseen ways. Starts in Clone Wars and moves onward through Episode 3. Pairings undecided. Please read and review, but no flame


Star Wars: Chronicles of the Force

Prologue

Speaking: normal

Thoughts, proverbs, and flashbacks: _italicized_

Droids and com-link: _**bold italics **_

Disclaimer: Star Wars was created by George Lucas. I am not Lucas and therefore I do not own Star Wars.

Summary: Jedi Master Shaak Ti had promised herself not to take on another padawan. This is the story of the very apprentice she broke her promise for.

_A Jedi is not measured by their strength, but by the strength of their will._ –Unknown.

In the Jedi temple on Corusanct, everyone was gathered to say goodbye to two of the most notable Jedi masters. Currently being put to rest were the late Anton and Sonja Windrider. Upon looking at their coffins for a final time, Jedi master Shaak Ti allowed a single tear to fall from her eye. The two of them had been friends with the Togruta female during their times as padawans. She had been there when they married in secret. She had also been there when they were both cut down in battle by General Grievous. Shaak Ti managed to escape the droid with three things in her possession. The first had been a pair of holocrons that they had left behind. The second thing was the bodies of her friends that she refused to leave behind. Finally, the last thing she was able to recover was their four year old son, Michael. She had always known that the boy would be Force-sensitive, but he had managed to throw Grievous out of the house with only a single thought.

Shaak Ti took advantage of the distraction to gather the bodies and the boy before quickly leaving the house. To her amazement, he had managed to summon the holocrons from a separate room. She filed this thought away for later as she made her way to the ship. Once boarded on the spacecraft, she quickly made her way to a Republic-friendly space. After taking a moment to collect her thoughts, she went to check on Michael, only to find him passed out between his parents. The sight alone nearly made her cry. Only someone like Grievous could be heartless enough to tear a family apart. As she wiped the tears from Michael's face, she promised herself to personally bring Grievous before the council to face justice. Now, watching those coffins be sealed away, she made a choice that would change the futures of many.

Later…

The Jedi were currently deliberating in the council chambers when Shaak Ti walked in. Mace Windu watched her sit down and asked, "What is the boy's condition?" Shaak Ti lowered her head and said, "He is still mourning them. From what I was able to gather upon entering their home, I believe that General Grievous forced him to watch his parents die." As everyone gasped, Ki Adi Mundi said, "Grievous is truly a monster to force a child to watch as his loved ones are killed. Not even Dooku would stoop so low as to commit such an act." Yoda looked to Ti and asked, "Stable, do you think he will be?" The Togruta nodded and said, "He's saddened by this loss, but I am positive that he will be mentally stable." Yoda grunted and said, "Good, this is. Training, however, he will need."

Mace looked up and said, "You're right. The Force is strong in him. Almost as strong as young Skywalker currently is. If trained, he will become a strong Jedi." Kit Fisto looked around and asked, "Who can we trust to oversee his training?" At that moment, Shaak Ti made a choice that would create a ripple effect through the galaxy. She quickly cleared her throat and said, "I will train him. I was the closest to his parents and it was me who rescued him. He will be likely to trust me the most." Yoda nodded and said, "Deliberate on this matter, we will. Go to him now, you must." Master Windu stood and said, "This meeting is adjourned. May the Force be with us in this dark time."

Later…

Shaak Ti walked into the Medic Bay only to see Michael staring at the holocrons. Upon closer observation, Ti could tell that he had been crying again. It saddened her heart to see a young child go through such a tragedy. This sight only cemented her choice to train him. She slowly walked over to him and said, "Young Michael, I want you to know that should you ever need anything, I am here for you. Your parents may be gone, but they will be with you forever." Michael dried his eyes and asked, "Where will I go now? That monster destroyed my home." Master Ti kneeled down and said, "You will be staying here in the Jedi temple. The council has decided to make you my padawan learner."

Michael sniffled and asked, "Does that mean you're gonna teach me what mommy and daddy taught me?" The Togruta nodded and said, "That's right. I intend to make you a great Jedi; one that your parents would be proud of. You've already shown skill in using the force. Tomorrow, we will begin your saber training." At that moment, Obi-wan and Anakin walked into the room. Anakin quickly locked eyes with Michael before averting his gaze. His only thought was, "_That boy's midichlorian count feels almost higher than mine. I can see that he'll be strong._" Michael was currently thinking, "_I can feel so much pain in him. Could he have lost someone too?_"

Shaak Ti's new padawan jumped off of his bed and blocked Anakin's path. After a moment of awkward stares, the young child finally asked, "Have you ever lost someone close to you?" Obi-wan quickly turned his gaze on Michael, but Anakin just crouched down and said, "I have. While I was just a padawan, a group of Tuskin Raiders kidnapped my mother. She died shortly after I rescued her. When I spoke to her, it was almost as if she knew I would save her. It felt like she was only living to see me again."Obi-wan walked forward and asked, "How could you have known that Anakin lost someone?" Michael placed his small hand over Anakin's chest and said, "It's your heart. I can feel the pain in your heart. It hasn't fully healed yet." Anakin smirked and said, "That's pretty impressive for a child. But how could you even understand a pain like that?" Michael quickly looked away from him. The memories of what happened were still fresh in his mind. He could still see that evil face as it closed in on him.

Sensing his fear, Shaak Ti put him in a Force-induced sleep before he went into shock. After making sure that he was out, the Togruta placed him back on the bed. She then turned to Anakin and said, "I would appreciate it if you didn't ask my padawan about that for a while. Grievous murdered his parents and attempted to kill him as well." The young knight did a double take. Without realizing it, he had just spoken with the son of Anton and Sonja. He then replayed Shaak Ti's request and asked, "Did you say padawan? I never imagined that you would take on a padawan." Shaak Ti nodded and said, "I was a close friend of his parents. Therefore, the council has decided that I would be best suited to train him." Obi-wan shook his head and said, "That boy will be very strong someday. I can only hope that General Grievous pays for what he did." Anakin growled and said, "Only a monster like Grievous could be so cold. Poor Michael's going to be having nightmares for a long time."

Shaak Ti frowned and said, "I can only hope that the boy retains his innocence. It would be tragic for such a kind-hearted boy to fall prey to the call of vengeance." Obi-wan noticed Michael shiver and placed a cover on him. He then turned to Shaak Ti and said, "Only time will tell what will happen to him. I'll be happy with him just knowing that he has friends here." Anakin moved to wipe a hair out of the boy's face. He then walked back to his master and said, "Grievous has his parents' lightsabers. I think they need to find their way home." Obi-wan nodded and said, "You're right about that. The question however is how do we get them back."

Next day…

Michael awoke in the medical bay to find that he was alone. After jumping down from his bed, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked out of the room. The moment the door opened, Michael collided with something, or rather _someone_. He opened his eyes to see a girl who looked similar to Shaak Ti. She held out her hand and said, "Sorry about that. I didn't see you there. My name's Ahsoka, Ahsoka Tano." Michael shook her hand and said, "I'm Michael Windrider and I'm hopelessly lost." Ahsoka grinned and said, "Don't worry. I've been here long enough to know the layout here. Is there a certain room you're trying to find?" Michael shook his head. He then stood up and said, "I'm trying to find my new master. Maybe you've seen her."

Ahsoka quickly stood up and said, "You've already got a Jedi master! That is so cool. Who is it?" The young boy looked around and said, "I think her name is Shaak Ti or something like that. She kind of looks like an older you." An elderly voice suddenly said, "In the library, Shaak Ti is. Pleased to see you awake, she will be." The two younglings turned around to see Yoda standing behind them. Both children bowed to the old Jedi and watched him walk away. Ahsoka quickly grabbed Michael's hand and said, "Follow me. I know where the library is." After running down endless hallways, Ahsoka suddenly stopped in front of a large pair of doors. She pushed Michael forward and said, "This is the library. Your master should be waiting in there." The young boy quickly said, "Thank you," before running in…only to crash into someone else. To his fortune, Shaak Ti was staring down at him when he looked up. She then helped him to his feet and said, "Come with me, my young padawan. Today begins your new journey as a Jedi."

Shaak Ti silently led into an empty courtyard. She then sat down and said, "In this place, I shall teach you focus, mental stability, and clarity of the mind's eye." Michael tilted his head and said, "I've already learned meditation from momma and daddy." Shaak Ti smiled and asked, "Is that so? What all did your parents teach you?" Michael sat down in front of his master. He grabbed her hands and said, "They showed me how to focus and remain calm under pressure. Momma would always have me meditate or use the Force on an object while daddy did random things to make noise and throw off my focus. If I lost focus, mommy would make me start over with a larger object while daddy would make louder noises." Shaak Ti was impressed. Her newest padawan was advanced for a child. She then stood up and pulled out a training saber. Unlike an actual light saber, these would only sting if they hit you. She handed it to Michael and said, "This is your training blade. Someday soon, you will earn an actual lightsaber. To show that you have completed your training as a padawan, you will have to create your own lightsaber."

Michael nodded and said, "I'm ready for anything you can throw at me, Master Ti." Shaak Ti pulled out her blue lightsaber and said, "If you are sure that this is what you want to do, we will begin at once." That was the day Shaak Ti unknowingly altered the fates of so many people in the universe.


End file.
